


You Are My Happiness

by stilinski_wolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Future Fic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kid!Fic, M/M, cop!Stiles, deputy!Stiles, married!sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 05:10:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7604857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinski_wolf/pseuds/stilinski_wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has had a rough day at work, but is looking forward to seeing his two favorite people in the world - his husband and daughter.</p><p>Thankfully, the sight that greets him upstairs in the bathroom is one of the cutest he's ever seen, and just what he needs after the day he's had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are My Happiness

Stiles sighed as he walked through the door, tired and annoyed after a long day at work. “Derek?” Stiles called into the silence, taking off his coat and then his weapon holster and hanging both up, checking, as always, that the safety was on as he did so. 

When he got no answer, he furrowed his brow and headed up the stairs, undoing his uniform shirt as he went. As he walked toward his and Derek’s bedroom, he started to hear the splashes, the squeals of delight, the laughter. 

As he walked into the room, he tossed his uniform shirt onto the bed haphazardly and moved toward the bathroom where the sounds of splashing and giggling was coming from. 

The door was open, the light bright as his husband and their daughter sat in the bathtub, Derek’s back to the doorway. It seemed like Derek hadn’t noticed or heard Stiles yet, too distracted by their daughter, and so Stiles remained dead silent, a feat in and of itself for Stiles as he leaned gently against the doorjamb and watched their daughter, Sophie, stand up and lift her hands up high and yell out in a high squeal, “I am the duckie queen, bow down to me, good sir!”

“Of course, your majesty,” Derek said with a bow of his head.

Stiles saw all the rubber duckies surrounding the two of them in the bathtub and smiled softly.

The whole scene warmed Stiles’ heart, truthfully. His daughter giggling as Derek then launched a surprise tickle attack on her that had her squirming and telling daddy to, “stop, please! I’m your queen!”

“Oh? I though you were queen of the ducks!” Derek gasped, talking over her loud giggles. “I am no duck, so you are no queen of mine!" 

"No, daddy, no!” She squealed as Derek launched a new tickle attack on her tummy instead of her armpits.

Stiles felt tears come to his eyes at the scene, and blinked them away quickly.

It was one of the cutest things he’d ever seen, his daughter with pure joy on her face as her daddy brought her that joy. Stiles could only see a little bit of Derek’s face from where he was standing, but he could tell that there was a grin a mile wide on his face. And Derek only grinned that wide, with that much happiness, with his daughter and a few times when he was in private with Stiles.

And it made Stiles’ insides soar with joy each time he saw it, when it was directed at him, and especially when it was directed at their daughter. 

This was just what Stiles needed after a long, hard day. His husband and his daughter, his family.

Stiles let out a long, shaky breath, and caught the attention of both daughter and husband.

“Papa! Please help me! Save me from daddy! He won’t stop tickling me!” Sophie practically screamed.

“Oh? Well, we can’t have that!” Stiles said, shock on his face as he walked into the bathroom to come over and lean against the edge of the bathtub. “Papa will save you, baby, don’t worry,” Stiles said, and then he pretended to take hold of Derek’s arms and pull as hard as he could. 

“Daddy’s so strong, I don’t know if I can do it, Soph!” Stiles said in mock despair, and Derek was now directing that wide, happy grin at Stiles, and if Stiles hadn’t already been on his knees, he would be on them now with how that look made his knees go weak.

“But Papa!” Sophie squealed, wiggling as much as she could in Derek’s gentle grip, and he wasn’t even tickling her anymore, just holding on.

“Sorry, I’m afraid Papa is just no match for Daddy." 

"Were you ever?” Derek said quietly, amusement, fondness and absolute love in his voice.

“You, shush it,” Stiles pointed at Derek, who just leaned forward and nipped at Stiles’ finger playfully.

Stiles squawked and pulled his finger away, and that set Sophie off into another round of giggles. “Daddy got you!”

“Daddy got me,” Stiles conceded with a warm smile directed at his daughter. 

“I sure did,” Derek said, and Stiles looked at him, found himself getting lost in his eyes. And Stiles just couldn’t stop himself from leaning forward and kissing Derek, both of them smiling into it. It still felt amazing anyways, as always.

“Eww, Daddy, Papa! That gross!” Sophie squealed, and Derek’s grip was lose enough that she could get away and plop back down on her butt and crawl away from Derek. 

Stiles chuckled as he pulled away, Derek smirking before they both turned to look at Sophie, who was sitting in the bubbled water with her hands over her eyes. 

“Sorry, Soph. Papa and Daddy will stop being gross now,” Stiles promised.

“Thank you,” Sophie said after dropping her hands cautiously and opening them to see Stiles and Derek no longer kissing. “I all done now,” She declared, pushing her floating duckies away from her and lifting her arms up as she always did when it was time to get out of the tub.

“All right, sweetie, let’s get you ready for bed,” Stiles said, standing up and trying to mask a groan at the pop in his joints in the process. Derek, being a stupid werewolf, heard it anyway and smirked, letting out a chuckle when Stiles sent a glare his way. 

Stiles got a hold of his daughter and lifted her out of the tub, and ignored the water that got all over him in the process. 

He set her gently down on the floor and got a towel to dry her, not being able to stop himself from leaning forward and giving her a kiss on the cheek. She was just too cute. 

“Softie,” Derek murmured as he stood up to get out of the bathtub himself.

“Shush,” Stiles said, knowing not to turn around and look at his naked husband, because he knew he’d just get turned on by the sight, and now was not the time to get turned on. 

Derek chuckled, the sound low and affecting all of Stiles’ senses.

“Okay, sweetie, get ready for the head." 

Sophie visibly braced herself as Stiles brought the towel to her head and started to dry it vigorously. 

When that was done, Stiles scooped her up in the towel, turned around, got an eyeful of Derek drying himself, chocked on his spit, glared at Derek when he smirked over at Stiles smugly, and carried Sophie out of the bathroom, out of their room and down the hall to her room.

"Okay, baby girl, you know what to do.” Stiles said as he set her on the floor, and she nodded as she dropped the towel and walked over to her dresser, opening the right drawer in order to get her underwear. 

“I want to wear these ones,” Sophie said, pulling out her dark blue underwear with stars on it.

“All right, go ahead." 

She’d only recently started to pick out her own clothes and dress herself, so Stiles and Derek always made sure never to interfere unless they wanted Sophie shouting at them that she could do it herself. She was independent already at the tender age of four, and Stiles loved it, loved her, loved her so much that he couldn’t imagine his life without her in it, didn’t want to imagine it. 

When she was fully dressed, miss-matched pajama shirt and pants on, Stiles got up off her bed and let her get in and tuck herself in, as per her request. 

But Stiles was still allowed to lean down and give her forehead a kiss. “I love you, Soph, my baby girl.”

"Love you, too, Papa,” She said with a bright smile. 

Stiles felt his heart melt and turn into a puddle of goo at that smile that was so much like Derek’s it was almost scary. 

“Sleep tight, don’t let the bed bugs bite,” Stiles said as he got up and walked toward her bedroom door.

“Sleep tight, don’t let the bed bugs bite!” Sophie yelled back, and Stiles smiled back at her as she turned on her side and closed her eyes to settle into sleep. 

Stiles took a moment at the doorway to just stand there and look at his beautiful, amazing, adorable daughter. She was just what he had needed after the crappy day at work he’d had. She was all he really needed. 

Well, and Derek. 

Thinking back on a naked, wet Derek, Stiles shut off the lights and closed the door quietly behind him before walking back to their bedroom.

Derek was already dressed and in bed, a book in his hand, bedside table lamp already on.

“Hey, stud,” Stiles said with a smile as he closed their door behind him and proceeded to take off his white undershirt, uniform shoes and pants, and lastly, his boxers. 

“Hey,” Derek said, looking up from his book, his eyes landing on Stiles’ naked crotch and staying there.

It was Stiles’ turn to laugh as he walked over to their dresser and started to get his night clothes on. “As much as I wish we could do that tonight, believe me, I am so fucking exhausted.”

“Don’t worry,” Derek said, although he did look slightly disappointed. He closed his book and set it on the bedside table. “Rough day?”

“Fuck, the worst day,” Stiles groaned, slipping on his sweatpants and then walking around the bed to his side. 

“What happened?”

“I had to shoot at a guy,” Stiles sighed, slipping under the covers.

“You did?” Derek said, shock in his voice.

“Yeah,” Stiles laid on his back, sighing again in relief as he settled in. “He was resisting arrest, had a gun of his own, wouldn’t stop waving it around and threatening to shoot. It was a domestic disturbance call,” Stiles elaborated as Derek reached over and turned the light off, shrouding the room in darkness. “He was just an asshole who wanted to continue drinking his boos and hitting his wife while he was at it." 

"Did it end in death?” Derek asked quietly as he turned onto his side, scooting over to Stiles’ side and pulling him close. 

“Thankfully, no,” Stiles sighed, turning on his side so that he could be pulled into Derek’s chest, Derek’s arms wrapping around him, enveloping him in his embrace. Stiles hummed in contentment as Derek started to kiss his neck. “Just a warning shot, but it actually spooked the guy, and it was close to hitting him." 

"Well, I’m glad it didn’t. I’m glad you didn’t have to shoot anyone today,” Derek murmured into Stiles’ neck, moving up to kiss along his jaw.

“Me too. It still gets to you, though, you know? Firing a gun,” Stiles said, and Derek nodded in understanding.

“I’m glad I have you and Sophie,” Stiles said, and Derek stilled as Stiles turned his head to look into Derek’s eyes. “I don’t know what I’d do without you." 

"It made you think of that?” Derek said softly.

Stiles nodded, sighed. “It’s just…you two are everything to me, you are my happiness. And that woman…who does she have?”

“She had you today,” Derek reminded him.

“Yeah. But who will she have after today?”

Derek sighed. “I don’t know. I hope she’ll have someone. She deserves someone.”

“She does,” Stiles nodded, and then leaned up to kiss Derek, who cupped his cheek and deepened the kiss, his tongue slipping into Stiles’ mouth. “Mm,” Stiles moaned, and the kiss became heated, passionate as Stiles rolled onto his back, feeling comforted and safe as Derek draped himself on top of him, surrounding him, leaning on him, just the way Stiles liked.

They wouldn’t go all the way tonight, but a late night make out session with a little under the shirt action was just what he needed. 

Stiles ran his fingers through Derek hair, mussing it up as he wrapped his legs around Derek’s waist and rutted up against him.

Derek pulled away with a gasp, eyes still closed. “Okay, you keep doing that and we will end up going all the way.” 

Stiles reluctantly let his legs drop, lowered his hands to rest on Derek’s shoulders with a nod of understanding as Derek leaned forward and gave him a few more soft, stirring kisses before rolling off of Stiles and pulling Stiles back against his chest, spooning him as they settled.

“I love you,” Stiles said into the dark. They didn’t always say it, but they said it often enough, and tonight, Stiles felt he needed to say it, wanted to say it.

“I love you, too,” Derek said, kissing Stiles’ jaw once before settling back.

And with that, Stiles drifted off into sleep with his husband wrapped around him and his daughter just down the hall, asleep and safe in her bed.


End file.
